The present invention relates to a cosmetic device with which it is possible to remove skin wastes and blemishes such as blotches, freckles, moles, warts and hemorrhoids.
Heretofore, people have had skin wastes and blemishes removed by surgical operations or irradiation with laser light in specialized hospitals.
However, such treatment incurs expenses, takes much time, and sometimes leaves scars on the skin.